Lucy's Absence
by zElliexmagic
Summary: Instead of Natsu remembering Lucy immediately in "The Terror of Invisible Lucy". I extended it and turned it into a NaLu oneshot. NaLu


**I FEEL TERRIBLE! I'm so sorry it's been so long! I've been so busy with schoolwork and a bunch of other things! I've been working on my outline for "Prisoners of War" which is a crossover, my masterpiece, aaaaannd** _ **extremely**_ **long (like as long as "Virtual Flames" by MissyPlatinum…go look it up; all of MissyPlatinum's stories are** _ **amazing!**_ **)! It's taken many many days to finish the outline and I'm still not done. After that, I have this side NaLu story I don't plan on posting until later, then my original fiction version of "Beauty and the Beast" is next, and last, which is what I'll be posting, chapter two of "Beauty and the Beast" (Which is the NaLu FanFiction one). So, I have a lot on my hands! I'm so sorry guys!**

 **I just finished watching "The Terror of Invisible Lucy" with my brother (that's an episode we both love) and when Lucy was running around the guild trying to get her friends' attention, I was like "Oh! What'll happen if Natsu** _ **doesn't**_ **remember her?! I've got a perfect NaLu story in mind!" So I figured I'd let you guys know I'm still alive and take a break from outlining "Prisoners of War". I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: nope, don't own FT**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy's Absence

"Hey! What's happening to me?!" Lucy shouted as she looked down at her invisible body what was enveloped in clothes that were fading away. "Why are my clothes starting to disappear?!"

"No!" Levy exclaimed worriedly, "I was afraid something like this would happen."

"Like what?" Erza turned to her, "what's going on here?"

"Time can drastically change a potion's effects," Levy explained, "and I think this one's gotten _way_ more powerful!"

Freed looked at the potion in his hand, continuing for Levy, "she's not just turning invisible, I'm afraid her very existence is being removed from history." Suddenly, the pink potion evaporated.

Carla gasped as Wendy exclaimed, "the bottle just vanished!"

"If her existence is being nullified, then it makes sense for her personal belongings to vanish too," Carla said and looked at Wendy, "I bet you everything in her apartment is disappearing as we speak!"

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked down at herself, "No! This can't be happening to me! I don't wanna disappear; I wanna live!" Suddenly, she could see herself again. She looked back up at her friends, "Look! I'm right here, plain as day! You see?! I'm as real as you!" She placed a hand on her wrist only to have it go right through her skin like it wasn't even there. She gasped.

"Weird…" Levy muttered, "I totally just blanked on what I was talking about…"

Lucy blinked confusingly at her.

Freed rubbed the back of his hair, agreeing, "Yes…I suppose it wasn't very important…"

"I could've sworn I was in the middle of painting something," Reedus wondered, "but what?"

"This sounds weird," Wendy told Carla, "but I feel like there's someone else who's supposed to be here with us."

Carla responded, "I'm having a similar feeling as well…how odd…"

"Could we be under a spell or an enchantment?" Erza wondered.

"I don't know…" Gray said. You could see the gears turning intently within their heads, "I guess it's possible…"

"Are you feeling anything weird, Natsu?" Happy hovered over to him.

"Hmmm…." Natsu tapped his chin, "I'm hungry?"

Lucy gapped at him, "come on! I'm right in front of you!" When he didn't respond, she turned to her friends and shouted, "what's the matter?! Can't you hear me?!"

Max walked right by her, "oh well, I guess it's back to the daily grind then."

She stared after him in shock and confusion.

"Freed," Reedus asked, "if you're not too busy, I could really use a model for more practice."

"Yes, of course…"

"None of these jobs look good either…" Nab mumbled to himself, staring intently at the request board.

Natsu was sitting at the bar like he was when Lucy first arrived, eating and drinking away. She ran over to him, "Natsu! Stop drinking and look at me!"

Nothing. Not a flinch, not a glance…nothing at all from him. " _He doesn't remember me…_ " Lucy ignored the sudden heartache she had. Scowling at the sudden foreign feeling, she turned away from her best friend, running toward Gray. "Hey Gray! Can you hear me?!" Gray continued to laugh away at a joke she missed as if her shout wasn't heard at all. She spun around toward the nearest table. "Erza! Happy! Wendy! Carla!" Nobody answered her…nobody heard her. She spun around again, this time, turning all her friends and not just one or two people. "Please don't forget me!"

No one replied.

"Too late…" Lucy mumbled, mainly to herself, "the damage as been done…Every one of my friends has forgotten about me because I never existed in their world…"

It was the worst feeling in the word: being completely forgotten. Nobody even knew her name anymore. No one knew Lucy Heartfilia existed. From Fairy Tail, that hurt a lot…especially a certain someone she cared deeply for.

"I'm like a ghost that can't even haunt anyone!" She sweat dropped. " _I refuse to end this way!_ "

She could shout all she wanted; she could scream, cry, sing, dance…no one was going to hear, see, or feel her.

Lucy sighed heavily, telling herself not to panic and walked toward a corner in the room to hole up in. It was nearly five minutes later Natsu spoke up:

"Ah! Much better!" He exclaimed as he jumped away from the bar and nearly a dozen empty plates. "Happy! Let's go on a job!"

"Aye sir!"

Lucy perked her head up from hugging her knees. A mission? It's been a while since she's been on one and she needed to pay rent.

Oh wait…she didn't have an apartment anymore…

Shaking her head, Lucy stood up and followed her partners toward the request board next to Nab. She was apart of their team even if she didn't exist anymore. Besides, she didn't have anything better to do.

"Oh! Natsu! This one looks good!" Happy exclaimed, pointing at a flier.

Lucy read it; the reward was pretty high, but it was a long ways away. It called for help for three days cutting down trees for firewood. Apparently, the client is elderly and sick.

"That would be good for someone like Elfman," Lucy said, "no offense, I'm not saying you aren't strong Natsu, but I don't really wanna break my back. Besides, this request here looks like something you could destroy so you should probably do that one." The pay was slightly lower, but involved in taking down a monster in a forest. Plus, it wasn't that far.

At first, nobody answered her and Lucy looked at Natsu confusingly, but then realized that she was still invisible. Nab voiced her unheard sentence out loud and took a step toward Natsu, pushing her back.

She squealed as her body went through Nab's. It was a deathly cold feeling unlike Natsu's warmth that she was used to every night he and Happy broke into her apartment.

"Geez," she pouted, puffing out her cheek, "push me out of the way, would you?" This time, she remembered that nobody could hear her.

Natsu and Happy ended up taking the job Lucy had silently recommended. She followed them to the train station, listening to Natsu whine about wanting to walk instead of riding a train for an hour and a half.

Silently, Lucy wondered what he was going to do. Usually, Natsu would lay his head in her lap and try to sleep through the train ride, but since she…wasn't in his life anymore, who knows what he's going to do.

Lucy guessed that he would lean out the window puking, but she was wrong. Natsu ended up lying on two empty seats, like he would do if she was really there. Except he looked extremely uncomfortable and kept tossing and turning; usually, he would immediately become comfortable in her lap.

Lucy blushed and stared at him, but didn't say anything…if she did, no one would hear her anyway.

Suddenly, someone walked through Lucy, sending an icy feeling running through her veins and she squeaked, jumping out of the way.

Lucy sighed; she'd have to get used to this…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When they reached their destination and Lucy found herself walking through the woods with Natsu and Happy.

After accidently walking through a tree, she became cautious, dodging them left and right. When Natsu suddenly stopped, she shrieked as she went through him.

"Gah! Natsu! Give me a head's up when you stop walking!" She shouted at him, but sighed, knowing he couldn't hear.

Why did he stop? She couldn't see the monster nearby, but he _did_ have a dragon nose and dragon ears…maybe he could hear or smell it?

"Natsu?" Happy had similar thoughts. "What's the matter?"

Natsu blinked in confusion, looking down, then around him, tugging at his scarf, "uh…this is going to sound weird, but I feel like we're missing someone."

Lucy's eyes widened, "Natsu! Can you hear me?!"

Nothing.

"What do you mean, Natsu?" Happy asked, "we always take solo missions. You said you won't take team missions until you find the right person to team up with, remember?"

Lucy's breath hitched in her throat. "R-right…person?" Natsu saw her as the right person to team up with? Does that mean she held…a special place in his heart or…W-what does that mean?

"Yeah I know…" Natsu scratched the back of his head, "but I feel like someone else is supposed to be here with us." He trailed off in thought, "but who?"

Lucy attempted to slap him to wake him up, but her hand went right through him. She ignored the warmth she always felt from him enter her hand and shouted at him instead, "Natsu! Look at me! I'm standing right in front of you! Just look at me!"

There was nothing…no reaction whatsoever…

"I don't know," Happy shrugged, "but-"

There was a rumbling in the bushes near them and Natsu snapped out of it. "Oh! I found ya, you stupid monster!" As he attacked it, Lucy was left standing there disappointed. He couldn't see her…couldn't remember her…that hurt.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It's been three days…

Right now, Lucy was sitting on the torn up couch in Natsu and Happy's house, watching them scarf down lots of food. She had been following the two around since she's vanished and she's too afraid to go back to her apartment and find it completely empty.

"You two are insane," she found herself saying as she watched food flying everywhere; for once, she didn't have to worry about it hitting her and she was used to being ignored now.

That's not the only thing Lucy's grown used to now as well. It's been three days, and there's been more than a few times when someone at the guild or Natsu would walk through her. In fact, she found it handy and started a new trend by walking through walls and tables. She prefers to avoid walking through people though. To her, it seemed dehumanizing, but sometimes it would just happen.

In these three days, Lucy's learned a lot. She's not dead, nor is she a ghost. She's held her breath, feeling her lungs and chest lock up until she decides to breathe again. She could feel the wind on her face, smell the flowers she walks by, and feel the cravings of food when Natsu eats…which brings her to the other things she's learned:

She can't eat, she's tried. Every time she tries to pick up a fork and eat, her hand would just go straight through. She wasn't hungry though, nor was she starving, but not eating anything for three days is rather boring.

She can't sleep either. Every time she tries to lie down and close her eyes, the dreamland refuses to take her. Instead, she just lies there, for hours, tossing and turning. She wasn't tired and strangely she liked this perk of her new…err "abilities" if you would like to call them.

The part that sucked is, again, she can't touch anything (if she could, she would've eaten a cow), which meant she couldn't write a letter for Natsu, ringing that bell in his head of his. Even if she could only write _her name_ , he would remember her! She couldn't touch the pencil though.

She wanted out from under the curse of the potion.

She was stupid; she should've known that potion's effects have been changed after seven years! Why was she so stupid?!

Well, it's what they say: what comes around, goes around.

Lucy sighed, standing up from the couch, "hey guys, I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be back in a bit."

She didn't give them a chance to reply; she knew they wouldn't, but it still felt nice to talk to them anyway though; it made her feel like she was still here. She sighed as she walked through the wall to the outside world without a second thought.

It was dark out, nearly eleven, but she knew she wouldn't sleep, so she might as well get some air.

She didn't really know where she was going; she wanted to come up with some ideas to get any of her friends to remember her. So far, everything she's tried has failed and she was almost out of ideas, but she refused to cave in and live the rest of her life like this.

And somehow, she found herself standing in front of her parents' graves.

Thanks to the lamppost, she was able to see their names clearly. She smiled sadly, wishing she would've had flowers for them, but she wouldn't have been able to touch them anyway.

Without looking, she was able to recite the words she's read so many times, " 'Here lies Layla Heartfilia, beloved wife and mother x748 – x777 RIP…Here lies Jude Heartfilia, beloved husband and father x748 – x791 RIP'…Mom, Dad, if you can hear me, I could really use your help right now."

A single tear dripped from her cheek, "I…I wanna go back to Fairy Tail…"

When she opened her eyes again, she recited the words on the gravestones again, this time reading them.

Wait…something was missing…

" 'Here lies Layla Heartfilia, beloved wife x748 – x777 RIP' "

Lucy blinked in horror. "Mother" wasn't in there. Hurriedly, she read her father's gravestone.

" 'Here lies Jude Heartfilia, beloved husband x748 – x791 RIP' "

She collapsed onto her knees, suddenly bawling. No one could hear her, so she screamed, cried, and choked on her sobs as loud and long as she wanted to.

"Mother and Father" weren't written on the gravestones…because she had never existed.

It was bad enough to have her best friend in the whole wide world forget about her, but reading her parents' gravestones and seeing that they were never a mother or a father was too much.

How could she get back to Fairy Tail?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When she arrived back at Natsu and Happy's house, it was nearly two in the morning. As expected, Natsu was lazily sleeping in his hammock and Happy was curled up on the couch.

Walking through the couch Happy was on, Lucy was standing right in front of Natsu. The moonlight shining through the window landed on his face, making his eyes squeeze tightly shut in his sleep to block out the light. His face scrunched up and he groaned.

Lucy took a step toward the right, blocking the light. Natsu face relaxed.

She was emotionally taxed, even for being nonsexist. She accepted a lot of things after calming down at her parents' graves, she accepted the fact that she was alone, that no one was going to remember her…

And she accepted her deep feelings for Natsu that she locked away and refused to look at it.

"I'm sorry."

He was asleep, he couldn't hear her, but she didn't care. She had to come clean with everything because she lost her chance to do it before.

The last thing she said to him – err scratch that, the last thing he _heard_ her say to him was her angry voice calling him an insensitive jerk. That was what she was apologizing for. Natsu wasn't a jerk. He was anything, _but_ that. That shouldn't have been the last thing she should've said.

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk," she tsked, turning away, "honestly, I thought you didn't care if I was going to vanish. You thought I was laughing when I was crying…but you cared; I know you did. If you didn't, you wouldn't have tried to help me…and for that I am grateful."

She looked back at his sleeping face and gently threaded her fingers through his soft pink locks, careful so her hand wouldn't go through his skull.

"I'm sorry I kicked you out of my apartment that morning. Maybe if I hadn't, you would've smelled something wrong with that potion."

She stayed silent for a moment, watching him sleep…it was rather relaxing, honestly.

"I like it…I pretend I don't, but I like it when you break in and fall asleep on my bed. You keep me warm and you keep me safe. I like it…I pretend I don't…but something tells me you knew."

There were too many things to say…she didn't know what to say next.

"I love you."

His hair was so soft…

"I have a while…but I never accepted it until now. It hurts that you don't remember me, but I guess the feelings aren't mutual…that hurts too…but I guess it doesn't matter anymore.

"I can't live my life anymore…not in Fairy Tail, not in the Heartfilia Manor, not in my apartment…not with you…and because I can't…I'm going to do everything I possibly can to keep you happy. I'm going to learn about how I can move as a ghost and hopefully I will be able to move objects. Every step you take, every battle you fight, every mission you take…I'm going to be there every step of the way. For the rest of your life, Natsu Dragneel, I'm going to be right here next to you…because I love you.

"You don't remember me, but I'm going to be the ghost that you can't get rid of. I'm staying right next to you to make sure you live your life to the fullest because I love you, Natsu."

Slowly, she leaned down and gently kissed the corner of his mouth, her fingers still in his hair.

As she stood there for a good half hour of simply running her fingers through his hair and watching him sleep, she couldn't deny the sadness she bore on her heart, but as long as Natsu was happy, that was all she cared about.

"L-L-L…L-Lu…"

Lucy's eyes widened as Natsu moaned in his sleep…she could've sworn he was trying to say her name, but it never came.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

For the next four days, Lucy owned up to what she had said, every step Natsu would take, she was be right there. It wasn't until Saturday, the day where she turned invisible, when it happened.

Mira was singing for them that day, and since no one could see, Lucy stood next to Natsu, dancing as if nothing was going to stop her, which was no one was.

She swayed back and forth to the rhythm on the slow beats and danced hard like she was at a disco when the beats kicked up a notch.

When the song ended and Lucy laughed and clapped with everyone else, she turned to Natsu…

Only to see him staring at her…

Well, he was staring at where she was standing, but he was still looking at her. Lucy frowned at first, but shrugged it off, walking around him to sit at a table.

His gaze followed her footsteps.

Lucy just stared back…what's with him?

"Natsu?" Happy asked, gnawing on a fish, "what's wrong?"

"S-shadow…" He answered mumbling.

"What?"

"There's a shadow."

Lucy looked down at her feet to see her shadow extending out. She gasped. Her shadow! How stupid! She blocked his face from the moonlight! Why didn't she think of that?!

After she slapped herself in the face, Happy was staring as well. They couldn't see, hear, or touch her, but they could see her shadow.

A shadow that came from no person…

Natsu had seen her shadow dance.

They continued to stare and Lucy started to dance wildly again, watching her own shadow mirror her movements.

Natsu stood up, eyes still on the ground, "hey Levy, come over here!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" _This feels like déjà vu_ ," Lucy thought to herself, seeing how everyone was gathered around her, watching her shadow. She had stopped dancing, but continued to move. She waved to them when all her friends gathered around. "Can you guys hear me?"

No one answered, but this is the most attention she's had in a week so she wasn't complaining.

Levy was sitting right in front of her, a pile of books opened up. "Okay, Shadow…is this a spell?"

Since it was hard to see her head shake or nod, Lucy used her hands. Shaking them back and forth horizontally meant no, and thumbs up meant yes. Lucy shook her hands back and forth.

"Okay…" Levy spun through a book, shoving the one she was holding aside. "What about a potion?"

With a smile, Lucy gave them a thumb's up.

Levy's eyes light up, "awesome!"

"Now that we know the problem," Freed said, "how do we get rid of it?"

Everyone looked around at each other and Lucy looked toward Natsu, who had a hand on his chin, thinking hard it seemed.

"Don't hurt yourself, Natsu!" Lucy laughed, knowing full well he couldn't hear her.

"Shadow, do you know how to get rid of the potion effects?"

She flashed them a thumb's up.

"How?"

At first, she didn't move, but she saw a pad of paper and a pencil in front of the blue haired bookworm with notes on it. She got on her knees and front of her and pointed at the paper.

"Uh…." Levy mumbled.

Lucy pointed at Levy's hand, then the pencil, then the paper.

She got the message.

Slowly, Lucy traced letter and Levy followed the shadow of her finger. Everyone gathered around close to see what she had written.

"R-E-M-E-M-B-E-R M-E."

Everyone blanked and Lucy groaned loudly.

"I see what kind of potion this invisible friend of ours is under. The potion has the capability to erase one's existence, but that one would still be here walking among us…the only thing you would be able to see is the shadow. Tell us, what's your name?" Master Makarov appeared next to them. "What is your name?" he asked again.

Lucy smiled, "thank you, Master." She began to trace four more letters.

"L-U-C-Y."

At first, no one said anything…and Lucy was left disappointed.

"Lucy?"

She spun around when she heard her name. It came from Natsu. She felt her heart skip a beat.

"Lucy?" Happy echoed.

Suddenly, as if an all-you-can-eat buffet appeared, Natsu and Happy jumped up, speaking loudly at once, "oh yeah! Lucy! She's our best friend and teammate! The one who completes us!"

Everyone's eyes widened.

"Yes! I remember now!" Erza exclaimed.

"How can we forget her?!" Gray echoed.

And just to make sure, Lucy, with the largest smile ever, asked one last time, "can you guys hear me?"

"Heck yeah, we can!"

Lucy screamed as Levy tackled her. The two laughed and hugged tightly. "It's so great to see you again, Lu!" Everyone began to cheer loudly and Lucy laughed.

"Lucy."

Lucy stood up, "Gray."

Gray, with a smirk, ruffled her hair, "glad to have you back."

"It's good to be back."

"Lucy!"

With a squeal and wince of pain, Lucy was smashed into an armored chest. Erza was crying, "how long have you been like that alone with no one?! You poor soul! I should've remembered you easily! This is all my fault! If you like, you may strike me!"

"Yeah no, I'll pass…"

"Lucy!" Wendy and Happy launched into her arms. She found herself laughing again.

"Lucy," Master Makarov spoke, "it's good to see you in Fairy Tail again. I advise to be more careful with potions from now on."

"Don't you worry, Master, I definitely will."

Speaking of which…

The little trouble-making, pink, girly potion sat on the table nearest to her. Lucy smiled at it, knowing that if the potion was back, her apartment is to. "I should probably get rid of this thing," she picked it up before turning to her best friend.

Natsu was just staring at her; he had an unreadable look on his face…he wasn't smiling. Was he not happy she was back?

She smiled, taking a step toward him. This would be easier if the entire guild wasn't staring at them. "Thanks a lot, Natsu."

Slowly, that large smile of his broke out on his face. "What? Did you think that potion would get you out of working?"

Lucy burst out laughing.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The party for Lucy's return lasted nearly all day. When half the guild was unconscious and drunk from alcohol, Lucy left the guild.

She had to check something.

When she arrived at her destination, the sun was kissing the horizon and she was holding two bouquets in her arms.

Looking down at her mother and father's grave, she read the words out loud:

" 'beloved wife and mother…beloved husband and father.' "

She breathed a sigh of relief…everything was back to normal. Smiling, Lucy gently lay a bouquet against each grave.

"I don't know how you did it; out of all the places in the guild he could've been looking at, Natsu was looking at my shadow. Thank you…thank you, Mom and Dad, for giving me a life to live. Thank you for helping me become the person I am today. Thank you for helping me accept my feelings toward the most important person to me. I love you, Mom. I love you, Dad."

Lucy smiled again, looking up at the sunset as a warm breeze blew by her and walked back to her apartment. The thought of sleeping and stepping in her home again had her excited.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy was grinning ecstatically as she showered for the first time in a week. It seemed weird that she didn't feel dirty and grimy, but it didn't matter.

When she was dressed, she was dying for food. It was just cereal, but Lucy hummed in delight as she devoured everything in her bowl.

Now, she couldn't wait to sleep.

However, once she got to her room, her best friend was sitting on her bed, staring out the window.

"Hey Natsu!" She greeted.

He turned to her, but he wasn't smiling, "I'm sorry."

Lucy cocked her head to the side, "for what? For not remembering me sooner? It's fine, really. The good thing is that-"

"I'm sorry I called you a jerk."

She frowned, "w-when did you call me a-"

"Honestly, I thought you didn't care if I was going to vanish."

Lucy froze.

"You thought I was laughing when I was crying…"

She just stared at him as he told her word-for-word what she said to him that night. How had he known? He couldn't have heard her couldn't he? She was invisible and even if she wasn't, Natsu was asleep. How did he have her words completely memorized?

"…You don't remember me," he finished, "but I'm going to be the ghost that you can't get rid of. I'm staying right next to you to make sure you live your life to the fullest because I love you, Natsu."

Her eyes were as wide as the full moon and she shivered. As Natsu turned to look at her, Lucy had turned her back to him with her hand against her mouth in shock. She could hear him get off her bed and stand up.

"You…you heard me?" She had whispered that so quietly she barely heard it herself, but he could hear it loud and clear.

"It was like a dream; the only thing I saw was a pretty blonde girl saying those words to me."

She shivered again, but this time for two reasons: one, he was standing right behind her and two, he just called her pretty.

"That 'dream' had been the only thing on my mind for the rest of the week. Did you…" he hesitated, "did you mean it when you said you loved me?"

"I…I gotta go to the bathroom!"

She didn't take even two steps when Natsu had grabbed a hold of her arm. Lucy found herself going completely red and she refused to look at him.

"Luce please…did you mean it?"

She bit her lip and opened her mouth to answer, but nothing came out. Instead of trusting her voice, she nodded, looking down with a red face and her bangs covering her eyes.

Suddenly, she was pressed up against him, chest to chest, lips to lips.

Lucy blinked in shock, " _…what?_ "

Despite her mouth being assaulted, her jaw dropped in the sudden surprise, but Natsu just found it as an opportunity to deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue into her mouth, coaxing her to play with him.

When the shock wore off, Lucy shyly kissed back, but as soon as he sighed into her mouth, hot breath invading hers, she became just as passionate as he was. Hands on waist, fingers in hair, Lucy squeezed her eyes shut as her blush increased, but didn't have half a mind about it.

As soon as she needed air, Lucy pulled back and darted her eyes immediately to the floor, suddenly embarrassed. "Um…"

"Luce," Natsu hooked a finger under her chin, directing her eyes to his. She almost burst out laughing, seeing that some of her lipstick color stuck to his lips, but his next words made her go silent instead. He smiled widely at her, "I love you too!"

Slowly, a smile grew on Lucy's face and she squealed, kissing him again. Natsu laughed at her enthusiasm, but grew disappointed when she pulled away before he kissed her back.

"Don't move," Lucy demanded, a smile still on her face, "you have my lipstick on your lips. Let me get something to wipe it off."

His eyes widened, "do I really?" He turned to the mirror as Lucy walked away, laughing.

*Bang!* "Ow!"

"Lucy?!" Natsu turned to her and then blanked. He blinked twice in confusion, "did you…just walk into that wall?"

Lucy took a step away from the wall, rubbing her nose and then sweat dropped. "Y-yes…" Curse that potion! Curse invisibility!

Natsu burst out laughing and Lucy knew she was never going to hear the end of it.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Yes, it's very long. XD I hope you enjoyed it and yes, "Beauty and the Beast" is next just give me some time. Again, I'm really really sorry I haven't posted anything in like a month! Please forgive me!**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
